The Safeworld Network
by storyranger
Summary: Morgan is an ordinary girl in an ordinary world, until a letter and a spell change her life forever. Contains crossovers from many, many, MANY books, movies, and TV shows! 13/01/09 UPDATE Indefinate hiatus for now. Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

The Safeworld Network

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Doctor Who, The Magnificent Seven, The Worlds of Chrestomanci, A Wrinkle In Time, or any other work mentioned or implied by this story. I apologise to JRR Tolkien, I do know that Legolas doesn't have a sister, but it just…worked.

Preface

Morgan Ylime and Emma Greenleaf. Two girls who lived a world apart. Literally. This is the story of how they were brought together under the most extraordinary circumstances, gained awesome abilities and found a way to use them for the benefit of all they met.

Chapter 1: Letters

Morgan lay on her bed and sighed. She was so bored! She was on summer vacation, and had absolutely nothing to do. Morgan looked out of her window. Little did she know that the Canada Post truck driving up her street was about to deliver her a letter that would change her life forever.

Morgan walked down to the post box and grabbed the mail out of their slot. She read the return addresses as she walked. Enbridge (bill), Bell Canada (another bill), Sears (mom wasn't going to like all these bills), a letter from her Grandma... At the bottom of the pile she spotted one addressed to her. There was no return address. The envelope was written in shimmering green ink. She looked at it for a minute, and then shoved it in her pocket. She got home and gave the rest of the mail to her mother, then went to her room to read the letter.

She tore it open and began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Ylime,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Morgan stared at the letter and then involuntarily checked her calendar. June 29th. It was her birthday in two days, she remembered. Then she started to laugh. 'It must be Uncle George playing a trick on me,' she thought, 'pretending that I'm a witch and get to go to a special school. Ha! Who does he think I am? I'm not that gullible.'

It was then that she heard the tapping at her window.

* * *

**Well, what do you readers think? If there are any of you! Next chapter will be longer I promise. The first few chapters will deal mainly with Morgan going to Hogwarts**. 


	2. Chapter 2: This is Getting Freaky!

The Safeworld Network

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own Morgan Ylime though.

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 2: Things are Getting Freaky!

Morgan turned around slowly. She looked out her window. There, straight in front of her, sitting on her window sill, was a small, grey owl. It was tapping furiously away at the glass.

Morgan was decidedly shaken by now. She got up from her floor and crossed the room to the window. She opened it, and the tiny grey owl flew into the room. It settled down on the bedpost, and stared at her. Morgan didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to believe that this was a dream, that none of this was really happening. Another part of her still thought that this was some kind of joke. The sane, rational part of her pointed out that her uncle wouldn't be able to find, let alone hire an owl this well trained. That part also pointed out that there was no such thing as magic, and wizards weren't real. As she thought about all this the owl continued to stare at her. She suddenly realized that it was waiting for her to give it her answer.

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper off her desk, Morgan hastily scribbled a note:

_To the person who sent me this letter,_

_If this is a joke, you've wasted a lot of money, because I'm not laughing. If you think that I'm that gullible, I'm not, so stop wasting your time._

_If, by any freaky chance, this is real and there is really a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you're wasting your time. I am probably the most normal person alive besides being ridiculously smart, I am not a witch and there is no such thing as magic!_

_I am sorry for any inconvenience that your sending me this letter may have caused you._

_Sincerely,_

_Morgan Ylime_

The owl flew over to her, perched itself on her desk lamp and stuck out its leg. Morgan eyed it thoughtfully and reached out to it. "Aren't you a well trained little thing" she asked it, stroking it gently. The owl wiggled its leg at her. "Oh, right. The letter!" she remembered. "Hang on a sec, I just thought of something."

_PS: Even if you are a real school, and even if there was even the slightest possibility I was a witch, you could never, ever convince my parents to let me go to some crazy magic school!_

_PPS: Where is this school, anyway?_

Morgan looked at her note with a critical eye. Then satisfied that it was not too rude, she held it out to the owl. The owl grabbed it in his talon and flew away.

Morgan slowly sank down onto the floor, her mind trying wildly to process what just happened. Then she heard her mom calling her to dinner, and, hiding the letter under her bed, ran downstairs.

* * *

Ah ha! The plot thickens. 


	3. Chapter 3: Student Wits and Sniper Pits

The Safeworld Network

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own Morgan Ylime though, and her family.

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy, and please review, so I know someone's reading this. :) This chapter is rather long, but **lots** of stuff happens in it and it's worth reading it to the end!

Chapter 3: Student Wits and Sniper Pits

July 1st. Morgan's 11th Birthday. Her cousins had come down to visit, and they had all gone to Fort Wellington for the day, along with her parents. They had just finished the tour and were heading to the gift shop when Sarah realized that she had lost her head band somewhere along the way. "Well," said Morgan's mother, "I had been planning to let you kids do some exploring on your own, anyway. Morgan, you take Sarah and go find her headband. Elizabeth, you keep an eye on Matthew. Jonathan, you stay out of trouble!"

So here Morgan was, standing in the middle of an abandoned underground sniper pit from 18-who-knows-when, looking for her cousin's favourite zebra-striped headband. The pit was cold and damp, but Morgan didn't mind. In fact, she loved it. It was one of her favourite parts of the fort. She spotted a glint of white and bent over.

_**BLAM!**_

The door slammed shut. Morgan whirled around, and her jaw dropped. There, standing in the doorway as if they belonged there, was the strangest pair she had ever laid eyes upon.

* * *

(June 31st, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

"ALBUS!"

Professor Minerva McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall. She stormed into the office, brandishing a scrap of paper.

"Good morning Professor. How is the student processing coming?"

"It _was_ going fine."

"And?"

"Take a look at this," she said, handing him the note. Albus Dumbledore glanced down at it and chuckled softly.

"She certainly has a sense of humour," he commented.

"Sense of humour? She called Hogwarts a 'crazy magic school', and claims that there's no such thing as magic!"

"Well, she is technically a Muggle, with Muggle parents. She has never been exposed to magic, let alone our kind."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Do?"

"Yes, _**do**_! This child doesn't know she's a witch, doesn't believe magic exists, doesn't know where our school is, heck, she doesn't even live in this country! What are we going to do?!"

"We're going to pay her a visit," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"And what about her parents? How will we convince them to let their daughter come to a school for witches?"

"We won't."

"What?" McGonagall was exasperated by this point. She just could not understand what Dumbledore had in mind.

"Look at her marks," said Dumbledore, handing her Morgan's final term report card. McGonagall's eyes went wide. Dumbledore nodded. "She wasn't joking about the ridiculously smart bit."

"So we send the parents a separate letter, telling them that their child has been accepted to a prestigious private school for specially gifted students." McGonagall smiled. She saw where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Full scholarship."

"Pardon?"

"Best way to make sure they buy it. We can afford it. Besides, we want her here. " Dumbledore looked at her seriously. "She has too much potential to be waste."

"So when do we want to go see her?"

"Where does she live?" replied Dumbledore

"Canada."

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"It's her birthday tomorrow."

"We'll bring a gift."

* * *

Morgan stared at the man and the woman in the doorway.

They were an odd pair, really. The woman had greying-brown hair drawn up into a severe bun. She was dressed in a ¾ sleeve button-down blouse tucked into a navy, mid-calf length skirt. Black dress shoes and square spectacles completed the sharp ensemble. The man, on the other hand, seemed to be dressed for the golf course. He wore a red and orange vest over a white polo shirt with tan golf shorts. On his feet were white golf shoes over a pair of tan knee-high socks. His half-moon glasses framed a long nose that looked like it had been broken several times. The oddest thing about him was his beard. It was silvery and long enough to be tucked into his belt. Altogether the two looked completely out of place in the sniper pit.

"Well," said the man, glancing around, "this is a pleasant place for a meeting."

"Who the heck are you? And why the heck did you close the door like that? And why the heck are you doing here, anyway?" Morgan hissed, barely managing to keep her anger in check.

"Ah. I see that some explanations are in order." The man didn't seem at all surprised at Morgan's reaction, almost as if he had been _expecting_ it. "But first, we'll need a little privacy. Professor…?"

"Of course." The woman took out what appeared to Morgan to be a stick, and muttered something under her breath.

"There. Now that we can be sure no Muggles can here us, we can speak freely." The man looked Morgan up and down. "Very nice to finally meet you, Morgan." He stuck out his hand. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is our deputy headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall." Morgan, finally over the initial shock, remembered her manners and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She turned to Professor McGonagall. "And you too, Professor."

"Good afternoon."

"So you're the one who sent me that letter."

"Yes, I am." Professor McGonagall's tone was sharp.

"You weren't serious, were you? I mean, about the whole Hogwarts thing and me being a witch and all?"

Dumbledore looked her in the eye. "Yes, we were."

* * *

Well, this chapter was a lot longer, but I'm pretty pleased with it. I've always wondered what Dumbledore would wear if he had to go out in the Muggle world!

Please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4: Muggle Clothing 101

The Safeworld Network

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own Morgan Ylime though, and her family. You're getting a rare treat, with two or three updates instead of one. Our teachers didn't give us a lot of homework, and my Internet's broke, so I can do lots of chapters at once. By the way, I'm trusting most of you know what Sears is. For you Americans, it's Macy's, and for you Brits, it's Marks and Spencer. Moores is in the States, but not Britain.

Chapter 4: Muggle Clothing 101

"But…but…but that's impossible!" Morgan couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was crazy. Insane.

"I though you might say that." Dumbledore sighed. "What would it take for you to believe us?"

Morgan thought for a moment, than said, "Do something. Do a spell or something."

"Ah, the seeing-is-believing type. Alright, I suppose we could arrange that. Professor?"

"Fine."

"Let's start with something simple then. Lumos?" Professor McGonagall nodded. Then they both took out sticks and chanted, "Lumos!" There was a flash and two balls of lights appeared on the end of the sticks. Morgan stared, then shook her head.

"Sorry, but could you do something else? Only, there could just be a hidden button and a light bulb on the end."

"Ah, a scientist! Well, we'll just have to something fancier," said Dumbledore, sounding delighted. He raised his wand, for that, Morgan realized, was what the stick was, and pointed it at her. She didn't quite catch what he said, but the next instant she felt her legs freeze. She looked down and realized that they were stuck together. She pondered this for a minute, then found she could still uses them, just not _separately_. She decided to try hopping. She made it halfway across the room before she tripped and fell. She was then faced with the problem of getting up. She tried several times, but without her legs for balance, it was impossible.

"Alright," she said, panting, "I believe you. Now can you take this curse off of me?"

Dumbledore smiled and murmured a counter-curse. "Well now, now that you believe in magic, would you like to reconsider our offer? Full scholarship to our school until you graduated, room and board included."

"Well, it sounds fine, but…"

"But what?"

"But… I'm not a witch, sir. I can't do magic."

"Oh, but you can. You've just never had the chance. Give you a wand and you'll be spouting spells in no time." He glanced at Professor McGonagall's disapproving expression and added quickly, "Within school grounds only, of course."

"Okay, but there's still the problem of my parents. They'll never let me go to a magic school."

"Of course they won't. Unless they don't _know_ it's a magic school." Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We have it all worked out."

* * *

When Dumbledore said they'd take care of it, she wasn't quite sure what he meant. Then Professor McGonagall explained that they were planning on visiting her parents and informing them that their daughter had been accepted on a full scholarship to an elite British boarding school. Morgan had thought about it for a minute, than said, "It's a good idea, but… you're not going to go in that, are you?" She eyed Dumbledore thoughtfully. 

"Well, I was planning to…these _are_ Muggle clothes…"

"Muggle _golf_ clothes."

Dumbledore looked confused. "So what should I wear?"

"A suit. And a tie. And dress shoes. Definitely dress shoes."

Dumbledore looked even more confused. "And where would I get this suit?"

Morgan looked exasperated. "At a menswear store! Look, meet me Saturday, 3:00, at the 1000 Islands Mall in Brockville." She thought for a moment. "How much money do you have?"

"$300"

"American or Canadian?"

"American."

"Perfect."

* * *

The next day, Morgan managed to convince her mom to drop her at the mall for a few hours. She spotted Professor McGonagall outside the chocolate shop and went over. After Dumbledore came out and joined them, they headed for Moores. They left Dumbledore there with one of the assistants. 

"Well," said Morgan, looking around, "What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking…you said Dumbledore's clothes weren't dressy enough. What about mine?"

Morgan looked her up and down. "No," she said slowly, "yours are perfect. But we could get you some casuals while we're waiting."

Professor McGonagall agreed, so they spent the rest of the time in Sears. About an hour later, they went to check up on Dumbledore. The salesman had been very thorough, and so he had not only a suit, but a shirt, tie, and socks too. They paid and left the store.

"Now that we have the proper attire," said Dumbledore, "I'd say it's time we paid your parents a visit.

* * *

Well, reviews please is all I can say. And if any has any crafty ideas about what Professor McGonagall bought, I might be able to use them in a later chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Exchange Rates

The Safeworld Network

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do own Morgan Ylime though, and her family.

She's going to Hogwarts very, _very soon_, I **promise**. Oh, and advanced apologies for the airport scene. I modeled it after my family's goodbyes, which are really cheesy, but I don't know how to do them any other way! Also, I know most of you Harry Potter fans know all this stuff about Diagon Alley, but the Gringotts poem is one of my favourites

Chapter 5: Exchange Rates

Morgan still couldn't believe it. A week ago, she didn't even believe magic existed. And now, she was going to a special school for witches and wizards, and most amazingly, _she was a __**witch**_! At least, that was what Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had told her. Frankly, she still wasn't sure she believed them.

But despite her doubts, she was still excited. So were her parents. Morgan had eavesdropped a little on their conversation, and she heard Dumbledore tell her parent's that she would receive a full scholarship until she graduated, including her room and board. They would also set her up with a host family in England, so she wouldn't have to fly back for Christmas and Easter (which was only 4 days anyway). Her parents had of course accepted the offer immediately.

So now Morgan had the rest of the summer to pack and say goodbye to her friends for the year. Her parents were taking her to the airport on the 23rd of August. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall would meet her there and take her to get her books and uniform when they reached London.

* * *

(August 23rd) 

"Now you be good, alright? Do you homework, eat your greens, don't go sneaking out after hours…"

"Mom, please! I'm not 6 years old!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Oh! And remember to wear your uniform properly."

"I'm sure you'll be the best dressed kid in the school, darling," said her father, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I love you. I'll miss you. And you to Mom," she said, hugging her, too.

"Morgan! We'd better go now. Our plane's boarding soon, and we still have to clear customs." Professor McGonagall's voice floated across the room.

"Okay!" Morgan called back. "I'm coming!" She kissed both her parents goodbye and followed Professor McGonagall to the customs desk.

They cleared customs with little trouble (the guard was a bit hesitant about letting Morgan's math set on the plane because the tips of the compass were 'too sharp') and boarded their flight.

Seven hours later, the trio got off the plane in Heathrow Airport, London. They got on the tube and rode into London. When they stepped out, blinking, into the bright summer sunlight, Professor McGonagall asked, "Got your list?" Morgan nodded and unfolded it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamader_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"We can get all this in London?" she asked, surprised. Dumbledore smiled.

"If you know where to find it."

They walked on in silence for a while, then Professor McGonagall spoke. "Here we are," she said, stopping next to a small, grubby pub, in between a bookshop and a record store.

"I'm buying my supplies at a pub?" Morgan asked.

"No. But we have to go through the pub to get to Diagon Alley."

"Where's that?"

"You'll see," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. He was enjoying this. They walked into the pub. It was rather shabby and very dark, but the people around them seemed friendly and the bartender greeted Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at once.

"Afternoon professors. What can I get you today?"

"Nothing right now Tom, but I think we may be back before long. Can we book three rooms for the night?"

"Yessir. I'll have the maid make them up right now."

"Thank you Tom. Now, if you don't mind, we have to get young Morgan here her things."

"Ah! So this is the one you were talking about."

"Yes," broke in Professor McGonagall, "it is. Now we must be going. Good day, Tom."

"Good day."

They left the pub through the back door and entered a small, walled courtyard, empty except for some weeds and a dustbin. Dumbledore counted to himself.

"Two across… three up… here we are, then." He tapped three times on a brick just above the dustbin. A small hole appeared in it. A second later, it had widened to an archway large enough for a giant. They stepped through and it closed behind them. Morgan glanced around, stunned. The cobblestone street wound away to reveal rows of brightly coloured shops. People lined the street; Parents laden with heavy parcels, children scampering excitedly about, teenager lounging on the curb outside… it all added up to a very lively scene.

The shop on their left seemed to sell cauldrons. Morgan eyed it and said, "Should we start there, then?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. Your parent's gave me your money, of course, but it's Muggle. We have to go to the bank and exchange it."

"Oh! Wizards have their own money? What's the exchange rate like?"

"Higher than the dollar, but lower than the pound."

They walked on for a while, until Morgan spotted a towering white building with gleaming bronze doors. "Is that it?" she asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Gringotts. It's run by goblins."

"Goblins? Really?" Professor McGonagall nodded again and led the way up the polished stone steps. Next to the door stood a figure in a bright red and gold uniform. It was a strange creature, about a head shorter than Morgan, with long fingers and feet and a swarthy, clever face. He opened the door and bowed. They now face a second door. It's silver surface was engraved with the following:

_Enter, stranger, but take head_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Two goblins opened the silver doors and bowed them into a vast marble hall, lined with a long counter. About a hundred goblins sat on high stools behind it. Some were scratching long lists of numbers in huge ledgers, others were weighing coins or examining gems. Professor McGonagall spotted a free goblin and headed over.

"Good morning," she started. "We need to open up an account for Miss Ylime here."

The goblin looked up and grabbed a different book. He opened it and started to write. "Full name?" he said without looking up. Professor McGonagall nodded for Morgan to answer.

"Morgan Elizabeth Ylime."

"Spell it"

"M-O-R-G-A-N space E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H space Y-L-I-M-E."

"Birthday?"

"July 1st, 1993"

"And you are a British citizen?"

"No. Canadian."

"Here is your key Miss. Would you like to make a deposit?"

Morgan thought for a moment, than turned to Professor McGonagall.

"No thank you. But we do need to exchange some money."

Half an hour later they walked out of Gringotts with a leather sack. "These bronze ones here," explained Dumbledore, "are called Knuts. The silver ones are called Sickles and the gold ones are Galleons. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Now, first we should get you fitted for your robes, then we can get your supplies while we wait for them to be hemmed."

So they went first to the robe shop, where a nice old lady named Madam Malkin outfitted her with a long black robe and pinned it up to be hemmed. They went to the apothecary to get her standard potions ingredients, to an equipment shop, for her scales and telescope, and then to the cauldron shop, for a standard pewter cauldron (Professor McGonagall did agree to let her get a collapsible one, so she could fit it in her suitcase). Then they went into Flourish and Blotts for her school books, and they almost didn't come out. Once you put Morgan in a bookstore, it was very hard to get her out again. Luckily, Dumbledore had been prepared for this. Two hours later, they walked out, carrying all of Morgan's set books, and quite a few others, including a nice thick one called _Hogwarts: A History_ and one Dumbledore had bought her for a birthday present called _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

"Read that and you'll be well on your way to understanding anything the other students are talking about," said Dumbledore.

* * *

They picked up her robes and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. After settling Morgan's things in her room, they went down into the pub for dinner. As they ate their meal, McGonagall laid their plan for Morgan. 

"We thought that you wouldn't mind spending the rest of the week here. We'll go get your wand tomorrow, and then Dumbledore and I must get back to Hogwarts. You can explore Diagon Alley, or go into London. We'd just like to ask you to follow a few rules."

Here McGonagall paused, and Dumbledore took up the thread.

"When you go out, please tell Tom where you're going. You may go anywhere in London or Diagon Alley, but please go no further and do not, under **ANY** circumstances, enter Knockturn Alley. Other than that, you're free to enjoy yourself. Any questions?"

"What's so bad about Knockturn Alley?"

Dumbledore's voice took on a decidedly concerned tone as he replied, "it's an evil place Morgan. A refuge for wickedness and trickery, full of all sorts of murders, riff-raff, and cutthroats."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"

Dumbledore quickly changed the subject, and the rest of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation.

* * *

The next week passed swiftly. Morgan spent the chief of it exploring London and shopping. In fact, after walking through the doors of Hamley's, it was a wonder she left London at all! But at the end of the week she packed up her suitcase (which was considerably heavier thanks to the addition of textbooks, 5 Lego sets, a Hamley's 'magic' drawing board, and a bag of Lego 'Pick-a-Brick'), hopped on a subway train (for a moment she forgot she was in London, and that Londoners called the Underground the 'Tube', but she soon realised her mistake after receiving several funny looks when she asked someone the way to the nearest Metro station), and was on her way to Kings Cross Station, and the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Gotta love that Metro! 

Next Chapter: Morgan Meets Malfoy. Oh dear……


	6. Chapter 6: Red Roots Rollers

The Safeworld Network

Disclaimer: You know the drill. This will be my last disclaimer…unless somebody new turns up.

In this chapter: Morgan meets a certain someone, with hilarious results…at least for us…

Chapter 6: Red Roots™ Rollers

'Thank God I brought a rolling suitcase' thought Morgan, as she rolled it along passed the platforms in Kings Cross Station.

At this point, it is necessary to describe the suitcase in question, as it plays a large role later in this story. It was a red suitcase, quite large, with numerous pockets edged in black on the front. It had a telescopic (collapsible) handle, and two durable, plastic wheels attached to a reinforced black plastic splash board on the bottom. The bag's most striking feature was the logo on the front, which consisted of a beaver surrounded by leaves sitting on top of the words Roots™. It is this logo that will become important.

But enough about her suitcase.

Morgan reached Platform 9 and looked around. Here was Platform 9, and there was Platform 10. 'Now, logically,' she thought, standing in between them, 'Platform 9¾ should be right here in front of me.' But there was nothing there besides a plain metal ticket barrier.

'Okay. Now what. Did Dumbledore forget to tell me something? Or it is really there, but I just can't see it? Yes, that's more like it…a hidden train platform…very British. Now I just have to figure out how to find Platform Invisible.'

As Morgan thought this over, a group of people walked up behind her. Not wanting to attract attention, she drew back and watched them, leaning inconspicuously against a pillar. They were a family, she observed, noting that they all had flaming red hair. The plump older woman she assumed was the mother, and then there were the six children. The eldest was a pompous-looking young man with horn-rimmed glasses. Then there were the twins, or at least she assumed they were twins… even from this distance, Morgan could tell they were identical. There was the youngest boy, whom Morgan guessed was about her age, though he was almost unnaturally tall and lanky. Last of all there was the girl, whom Morgan surmised was the youngest.

Her gaze then moved down to the luggage trolleys the boys were pushing. Each one held a large wooden trunk with the name** WEASLY** and the boy's first initial stencilled on the front. Morgan smiled, remembering the trunk in her basement, the wooden one with **D. YLIME **stencilled on the top in bold black letters. 'They're all going off to boarding school' she thought, 'and their mother and sister are her to see them off.'

Looking away from the trunks for a minute, she vaguely wondered if they were going to Rugby like her father, she returned her focus to the task at hand. Glancing around, she considered asking one of the employees or passer-by's about Platform 9¾, then remembered the looks she'd gotten when she asked the way to the Metro and dismissed the idea. She sighed, and was contemplating getting out her wand and tapping the barrier with it when she was startled out of her reverie by the plump redheaded woman.

"Always packed with Muggles," she was saying, and Morgan's attention snapped back to the family.

They had an owl.

Suddenly everything clicked into place. The trunks, the owl, the reference to Muggles… these kids weren't going to Eaton's or Rugby, they were going to Hogwarts! And judging by their ages, at least one of them had been there before, which meant…

They knew how to get onto the platform!

Morgan walked over them quickly, rolling her suitcase along behind her. One of the twins spotted her approaching and whispered to the other. They both stared suspiciously at her t-shirt. Glancing down, she realised why. It was a bit faded, but still almost blood red with a maple leaf and Canada '67 splashed across the front. Coupled with her beige, almost-white shorts and her suitcase, she was the spitting image of a tourist.

'Too late to change now,' she thought, reaching the group and taking a deep breath.

"Hi, my name is Morgan Ylime," she said, introducing herself and sticking out her hand, "and I was wondering if you knew the way to Platform 9¾?"

The woman looked at her strangely for a minute, then recovered herself and, with a nervous smile, asked, "Why on earth would you want to go there?" Her tone was innocent, but her face said otherwise.

'All or nothing,' thought Morgan, than answered aloud. "I need to catch the 11 o'clock train to Hogwarts…" she caught the look of surprise in the woman's eyes and finished, " and I see that you don't know what I'm talking about. I'll be going then. Thanks anyway." She was turning to walk away when the woman caught her arm.

"Wait a minute. You were serious, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Please excuse my behaviour. I must have seemed rude, but your clothes…and your luggage…I just assumed that you were…"

"A tourist?"

"Yes dear. Now, getting onto the platform. All you have to do is walk straight through that barrier, and the platform's on the other side. Percy," she indicated the eldest boy," will go through first, to show you how it's done."

Percy pushed his trolley up to the barrier, than nonchalantly leaned up against it and, as a crowd of tourists came by, went _through_ it, though rather more slowly then normal.

"See dear? Now you try. Don't worry about crashing into it."

Morgan pulled her suitcase up to the barrier. She looked at it carefully. It looked quite solid. She looked back, and one of the twins caught her eye. His look seemed to say "Go on. I dare you to do it!" Then he turned to his brother and said in a voice just loud enough for her to hear "I bet you ten Sickles she won't do it!"

All concern over the solidness of the barrier was erased from her mind, and, throwing the boy a look that clearly said, "Watch me," she walked straight into it. She closed her eyes for a split second, and when she opened them again she nearly gasped in surprise. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. She looked back, and saw a wrought iron gate in the middle of where the barrier had been. The twins had just walked through, and the first one was passing the second a handful of silver. They had passed her by now, and she silently walked up beside the first.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," she said, low enough that only they could hear her.

The boy looked at her surprised, then, recovering his air of cocky assurance, asked, "And what would that be?"

"Don't make bets against me. Unless you like to lose."

Both boys had stopped now and turned towards her, looking at her as if for the first time. There was no sign of cockiness now. Finally, they broke out into identical grins.

"Well, Miss Ylime. It's seems you have surpassed my expectations. I'll remember that in future. I'm Fred Weasly, by the way, and this," he indicated his twin, "is my brother George."

"I'm pleased to meet you both." She shook their hands. "I'm glad to make the acquaintance of two boys so smart as yourselves."

"Pleased to meet you," said George, speaking for the first time. "If you ever need someone to show you around Hogwarts, we're your guys."

"I'll remember that. See ya 'round."

The twins mother and sister had come through by now, and the boys ambled off to join them. Morgan continued along the platform, looking up at the packed windows of the first few cars. She walked on, looking for an empty space, and suddenly walked smack-dab into the middle of a group of mean-looking kids.

"Watch where you're going!" Morgan looked at the boy she'd run into. He had blond, slicked back hair and cold, dark eyes. His mouth was twisted into a malicious sneer.

"Where do you think you're going with that _thing_," he drawled contemptuously, indicating her suitcase.

'I don't need to stand for this,' Morgan thought, turning away. She was about to walk away when the blond boy blocked her path.

"I asked you a question, Roots. What do you think you're doing _here_? Cause it's obvious that you're not here to go to Hogwarts."

"What did you call me?" Morgan's expression was neutral, but her tone implied that she was inched from breaking this kid's smirking jaw.

"Roots." he repeated. "That's the name written on your luggage. Right underneath that pathetic excuse for a bear."

"It's a beaver." Her tone was icy.

"Oh. Alright, Beaver Roots. What are you doing here?"

"She's catching the train, just like you." Morgan smiled inwardly as she recognised Fred's voice.

"This guy bothering you Morgan?" asked George, coming up on her other side.

"Nah. I was just curing him of some common misconceptions about Canada's national mammal. I'm sure he'd be delighted to learn that beaver hats were quite fashionable in Britain in the 1800's. I'm sure his ancestors had several."

The thought of his ancestors running around wearing mangy old beavers on their heads was sufficient to mollify Malfoy while George offered her his arm. Morgan accepted it and allowed him to lead her to an empty car near the back of the train.

"That was very gallant of you," she remarked with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mutual dislike," answered Fred darkly. "Guy's a Slytherin if I every saw one. He'll turn out just like his father, you mark my words."

"I see."

"Need a hand with that?" asked George, indicating her suitcase and the steps up to the train door.

"Sure. Thanks!"

Between the three of them Morgan's case was soon stored away in the corner of an empty compartment. Fred and George had to go say goodbye to Ginny, who apparently was miserable at the prospect of a whole year without her brothers. Morgan sat down by the window and, opening it, stared out. Parent's lined the platform, and students hung out the windows, waving, laughing, crying, and calling goodbye to their parents. She smiled, remembering the first time her parents had put her on the bus to kindergarten.

The whistle blew, and the train started to move out of the station. Morgan pulled out a book and her CD player, stuck her headphones in her ears, pressed _Play_, and settled back to learn all she could about _Magical Drafts and Potions._

* * *

Okay, this was supposed to be one long chapter, but I didn't plan on her meeting the Weaslys so it was getting too long and I split it. 

Next Chapter: Morgan discovers a strange new talent…and finally gets to Hogwarts!


	7. Chapter 7: Encounters of the Animal Kind

The Safeworld Network

In this chapter: Morgan discovers a strange new talent… and finally reaches Hogwarts!!!

Chapter 7: Encounters of the Amphibious Kind 

About an hour later, the door to her compartment opened and a smiling witch appeared.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm good."

"Are you sure? They're not the same as they sell in Canada, you know."

This sparked Morgan's interest, and after examining the trolley in amazement for a few minutes, she bought a stack of Cauldron Cakes, a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a bag of Chocolate Frogs and returned to her seat.

A little while later she heard screaming in the corridor and looked out to see Malfoy and his goons running down the hall. While she was looking out, she heard a croaking by her foot. Glancing down, she spotted a large brown toad hopping into her compartment. She left the door open and sat back down. The toad, to her surprise, jumped into her lap and wandered around for a bit before hopping onto the seat beside her and burrowing itself in her school robes, which she had laid out to change into later. He looked completely ridiculous, and yet oddly charming.

"What's your name then?" she asked, aware that it couldn't understand her. The toad looked up at her and cocked its head. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll guess then, shall I?"

The toad moved its head up and down. Morgan raised her other eyebrow and continued.

"Let's see. Is it…Max?"

The toad didn't move.

"Um…Hoppy?"

The toad didn't flinch.

"Ah… Bob, Willy, Wilbur, Toady, Trevelyan…"

The toad tensed.

"No, not Trevelyan… but I'm close… Trevelyan, Trevelis, Trevor…"

The toad moved its head up and down.

"Trevor! Your name is Trevor!"

The toad nodded again.

"Well then Trevor. Are you hungry?"

Trevor nodded.

"Do you like chocolate?"

Trevor shook his head.

"Cauldron cakes?"

Trevor nodded vigorously. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn the toad was excited.

"All right Trevor. Cakes it is."

She grabbed two from the stack, opened them, and set one beside Trevor. He sniffed it, than started to nibble in a contented sort of way. Morgan watched him for a moment, then took a bit of her cake and settled back with _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

She was not surprised, then, when around 4:30 she heard a knock on her door. She looked up from her book.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me," said a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, "have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She stepped aside, revealing a rather timid looking boy with brown hair.

"Trevor," said Morgan, "your owner's here to get you." Trevor shook himself free of her robes and hopped into her lap. She handed him to Neville, along with the rest of the cauldron cake. Neville stared at her, stunned.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"His name! I didn't tell you, and I've never met you… I think…"

By now the girl was looking on curiously. Morgan suddenly realised that the answer "the toad told me" was going to sound insane.

"I'm just a good guesser, that's all." This seemed to satisfy Neville, but Morgan could tell the girl was not convinced. She sensed Morgan's unease, however, and chose to introduce herself, rather then press the issue.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"Morgan. Morgan Ylime."

Hermione caught sight of Morgan's t-shirt. "Are you from Canada then?"

"Yeah. Do you two want to sit down? I have some more cauldron cakes, and there's a KitKat bar here somewhere…"

They accepted her invitation, and after leaving for a moment to let Morgan change into her robes (Hermione had been up to ask the driver, and they were supposed to be arriving soon) sat down.

Neville had been raised by his grandmother and had never seen a KitKat in his life, so Morgan dug one out and gave it to him. Hermione had a thousand and one questions about life in Canada, and Morgan was delighted to find that she was much more informed than your average Brit.

"What's the weather like? Someone told me it snows all year round… but they also told me that you all live in igloos,"

"And ride dogsleds to school. Yeah, I've heard it. They also say that all Natives are savages and you have to have perfect French to live in Québec."

"Which isn't true."

"No."

"I knew it!"

And thus Morgan passed the remainder of the trip, discussing Canada's culture and school systems with Hermione, and explaining some more muggle-related things to Neville, who found the concept of TV and video games fascinating.

Suddenly they heard a voice echoing through the corridor. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

This sent Morgan into a frenzy of action.

"What the heck? Dumbledore never mentioned this!" She started rummaging through her luggage, pulling out several objects and tossing them in Hermione's direction.

"Neville, hand me that book, would you?" Neville just stared at her.

"Neville, the book, please."

"You've met Dumbledore?" Hermione tone was awed.

"Yeah," said Morgan, flipping through her pockets, "why?"

"Morgan, he's the most powerful wizard of our time! And you've met him!"

"Yeah, that's great…Hermione, have you seen my wallet?" She spotted it lying on the seat by Neville. She did up all the zippers, and straightened up. Grabbing a bag off the seat, she started stuffing thing into it, muttering to herself as she went.

"Wallet, passport, camera, thumb drive… I think that's just about everything!"

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I'm taking out all my documents, money, and valuables."

"Why?"

"To prevent identity theft. And 'cause I might want to take pictures."

* * *

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione, looking out over the lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many towers and turrets. Morgan slowly nodded, thoroughly awed by the sight. Then, in one smooth, practised motion, she reached down to the camera bag slung across her front, grabbed her camera and slide it open. She took a picture, and watched as the view screen turned black, then flashed her picture. Or, what should have been her picture.

"What the heck?" Morgan stared at the old, rundown house on her view screen. It looked nothing like the proud castle. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"Can I see it for a minute?"

"Okay…" Morgan handed it to Hermione, who took out her wand.

"_Technius Reconfig_!" She handed back the camera. "Try it now."

Morgan tried again. This time, a magnificent castle stared up at her.

"Thanks! How'd you do that?"

"_Essential Spells for the Muggle-born Student_, chapter 13."

By now almost all of the boats had been filled. Hermione and Neville scrambled into a boat with a red-headed kid and a boy with glasses that they'd met on the train, and Morgan hopped in with two guys and an auburn-haired girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted the large man who was leading them. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the surface of the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Morgan took picture after picture of the castle and the lake, as well as a few of the auburn-haired girl, who introduced herself as Susan Bones, with the castle in the background. She also snapped one of the three together, but one boy wasn't looking and the other blinked.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as the students got out of them.

"Trevor!" exclaimed Neville. Morgan rolled her eyes. They followed Hagrid up a passageway cut into the rock, coming out at last on to a smooth, damp lawn right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

Yay! She made it!

You may have notice that the last three paragraphs seemed familiar. I copied them, for the most part, directly from the book. I just couldn't find a better way to phrase it.

Oh, and the Technius Reconfig spell…I made that up. So I own it… It reconfigures your technology so that it can work within Hogwarts.

Next Chapter: Sorting. Morgan gets a pet, and makes some new friends…some of which are quite surprising.


	8. Chapter 8: Hats, Cats, and Arachnids

The Safeworld Network

In this chapter: Morgan gets sorted, gets a pet, and makes some new friends…some of which are quite surprising.

Chapter 8: Hats, Cats, and Arachnids

The doors swung open, and they were met by a tall, severe looking witch in emerald robes, whom Morgan instantly recognised as Professor McGonagall. She lead them to a small, empty chamber of the Hall and, after informing them of the names of the four school houses and explaining about house points and the House Cup, left them to wait till the rest of the school was ready for them.

Morgan wandered over to where Hermione and Neville were standing. The rest of the students were either wondering about how they'd be sorted, or speculating about which house they'd be in. Hermione was in a state of panic, whispering about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she would need. Morgan recognised the signs of a severe case of nerves, and left her alone, choosing instead to join Susan Bones and the other kids from her boat, who were discussing houses.

"I'd like to get into Ravenclaw, they're supposed to all be really smart…" Anthony Goldstein was saying.

"I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff," observed Susan dismally. "What about you, Morgan?"

"I dunno. I think I'd like to be a Gryffindor, but I think I'll end up in Ravenclaw… I had a 95.6 average last term… what about you?" Morgan was addressing the final member of the party, a stringy-looking boy who Susan introduced as Theodore Nott. He surprised them all with his answer.

"I think I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"Why?" From what she'd heard, the Slytherins were a nasty lot, but he didn't strike her as the type.

"Everyone in my family was in Slytherin. Parents, grandparents, great-grandparents… It's not like I want to be in Slytherin, but…"

His sentence was cut off by the sudden appearance of several ghosts, and the return of Professor McGonagall, who led them into the Great Hall and up onto the stage in front of the teacher's table, where they halted in a line facing the other students.

McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizards hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, and, as it was the most interesting thing in the room, she stared at it too.

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
These patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forwards holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down. There was a moment's pause, and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered as Hannah went to sit down with them.

"Bones, Susan!" Morgan gave Susan an encouraging smile and a small shove.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

'Brocklehurst, Mandy,' went to Ravenclaw to, but 'Brown, Lavender,' became the first new Gryffindor. The table on the far left broke out into cheers; Morgan could see the Weasley twins catcalling.

'Bulstrode, Millicent,' then became a Slytherin. Morgan reflected that she was probably stereotyping them, but they looked like an unpleasant lot.

The sorting progressed. Morgan knew that with the last name Ylime she was almost always the last or second last, so she allowed her attention to wander around the Hall.

There were four long tables, one for each house, with one of the four Houses' banners hanging over each. She looked up at the ceiling, and was amazed to see a velvety black sky with twinkling stars looking back at her. She vaguely remembered reading something about that in _Hogwarts, a History_, and then looked back as she heard a name she recognised.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione rushed forward and jammed the hat on her head eagerly.

"GRIFFENDOR!" cried the hat. Morgan watched her as she sat down near the twins' older brother.

"Goldstein, Anthony!" Anthony walked forward slowly, and calmly placed the hat on his head. Morgan crossed her fingers.

"RAVENCLAW!" Anthony took the hat off his head and walked quickly to the Ravenclaw table. Only when he sat down did he send Morgan a wide smile.

Neville went to Gryffindor, and Malfoy, the annoying kid from Kings Cross, to Slytherin. Lillian Moon went to Gryffindor, and then it was Theodore's turn.

He sat down, took a deep breath, and gingerly placed the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Theodore winced, and then went to sit down with the Slytherins. Morgan felt sorry for him, especially since he had to sit across from Malfoy.

Now that all her friends had been sorted, Morgan attention began to wander again, but she snapped back to attention at the mention of "Potter, Harry!" Or rather the stir that it created. All around the hall people began to point and whisper as the black haired boy sat down.

The hat took the most time yet to decide, but finally it reached a verdict.

"GRYFFENDOR!" The table on the left exploded with cheers and shouts of "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Morgan surveyed the tables and, out of sheer boredom, began to count the number of students at each. She had just finished Ravenclaw and was moving on to Hufflepuff when she heard her name.

"Ylime, Morgan!"

She sat down and put on the hat, and was immediately aware of a small voice muttering in her head.

"Intelligent. Yes, very intelligent. Ravenclaw, perhaps? No, there is ambition here to…Slytherin?"

'Not Slytherin,' she thought, 'For once could they put me in a house with people that I might actually like?!'

"Hmmmm…Not Slytherin eh? No, I think not…too generous, too many scruples. Oh well, let's put you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Morgan sighed with relief, and crossed the Hall to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Fred (or was it George?) and looked up as the last student, 'Zabini, Blaise,' was made a Slytherin.

She could see the stage and head table clearly now. Professor McGonagall had cleared away the hat and stool, and Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Morgan didn't know whether to laugh or not. She was relieved, then, when Harry asked Percy what they were all thinking.

"Is he-a bit mad?"

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Morgan looked down at the dishes in front of her. They were now pilled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table. Bacon and steak, roast potatoes, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamp chops, smoked ham, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

Morgan took some of everything except the mints (she hated the taste of mint and avoided it like the plague) and began to eat. It was all delicious.

She ate in silence for a bit, watching a rather amusing conversation between Harry, Ron, Seamus Finnigan, and Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. After a bit, Sir Nicolas seized his left ear and tugged, and his whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulders as if on a hinge, thus explaining his nickname, Nearly Headless Nick.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them as sparkling clean as before. A moment later, the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could imagine, apple pies, treacle tarts and butter tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, cheesecake, jelly, rice pudding…

Morgan helped herself to trifle and a slice of cheesecake, and the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half and half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."

On Morgan's other side Percy and Hermione were discussing lessons. She listened to them for a bit, and then turned to Fred.

"Who's that teacher there with the turban?" she asked, pointing up at a pale-faced man in an absurd purple turban, who was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

"That's Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"He paranoid," put in George, "Completely paranoid. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject…"

"Great. Just what we need. A paranoid teacher teaching us to defend ourselves. Who's the guy next to him?"

"That's Snape." The disdain in Fred's voice was evident.

"What does he teach?"

"Potions."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Oh, I dunno," said George sarcastically. "Maybe because he's a mean old git who's totally biased toward Slytherins?"

At last the puddings disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. After giving them a few, announcements and a warning to stay away from the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side if they did not "wish to die a very painful death", Dumbledore announced that they would now sing the school song.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," he said, "And off we go!"

Morgan thought for a minute, and then decided on a tune that, while not necessarily her favourite, was symbolically appropriate nonetheless.

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us,

something please.

Whether we be old,

And bald,

Or young with scabby knees.

Our heads could do,

With filling,

With some interesting stuff.

For now they're bare and full,

Of air, dead flies, and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot!

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all that we teach here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Morgan followed Percy and the other Gryffindor first-years out of the great Hall and up the marble staircase, taking note of the many hidden doors he led them through. After a brief encounter with Peeves, the school poltergeist, they reached the Gryffindor common room. Percy directed them to the girls' and boys' dormitories, and she followed Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati up the stairs, with Lillian trailing behind. At the top of a spiral staircase (Morgan guessed they were in one of the towers) they found their room at last: a large, circular one with four four-posters hung in deep-red velvet curtains. Their bags had been brought up already and placed on the beds. Surprisingly, no one wanted to switch. They changed quickly and fell into bed. Morgan briefly contemplated finishing her potions book, but she was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Morgan arose at 5:30 am, sort of out of habit, but mostly because she liked to be the first one in the shower. She crept softly to the bathroom (each floor had its own) and shut the door.

The bathroom was, to her surprise, clean and sparkling, and had not one, not two, but five separate showers and five separate sinks, each with its own lockable drawer. Morgan stowed her toothbrush, hairbrush, and elastics in the last one on the right and stepped into a shower.

At 5:45, after she had brushed her teeth, blow-dried her hair (she couldn't wait to cover drying charms), and gotten dressed, she was standing in front of the shower she had used. Staring with some disdain at the stark white shower curtain, she suddenly remembered one of the books she'd bought, _Handy Spells for the Fashion-Conscious Witch_.

At 5:55 Morgan stood back, satisfied with her handiwork. The blank curtain was now covered in a myriad of green, blue, and yellow dots and squiggles. She left a Post-It on the door, saying that the others could use her book to do the same as long as they were _careful_ with it, left the book on her bed, packed her school bag, and headed downstairs to the common room, looking for something to do.

Her wish was granted in the form of two ginger-haired twins striding towards her.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"A challenge. You up for it?"

Morgan nodded. Fred pulled out a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it off to George, who turned away and muttered something, then handed it to Morgan, who examined it closely. It was a map of some sort, with little dots moving over it. Most of them were congregated in four rooms, but there were a few scattered about the halls. Fred pointed to one.

"That's Filch. And that," he pointed to a slightly smaller dot, "is his cat, Miss Norris. We need to get here," he indicated a room marked 'kitchens', "without getting spotted."

"And," added George, "You're being timed."

Morgan glanced down at the map, then back up at the boys.

"Start the clock."

* * *

"Time!" Morgan called as she slapped the counter. George looked down at his stopwatch, and his eyes widened.

"14 minutes and 29 seconds! Fred, she broke the 15 minute barrier!"

Morgan barely heard them, as her attention was immediately captured by a large group of knee-high creatures swarming around her, all asking her what she wanted. On a whim, she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"A cat."

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the kitchens, Fred and George carrying an armload of food each, and Morgan cradling a small black kitten with white paws.

"What were those creatures?" asked Morgan, shaking her head in surprise.

"House elves," replied Fred. "They're dead helpful."

They were back in the common room now. Morgan took her new cat upstairs and, after showing it to all the other girls, found it a suitable home in her now-empty suitcase and headed back downstairs with Hermione and Lillian for breakfast.

Breakfast was almost as grand as dinner the night before. The tables were packed with kids eating, talking, or doing some last-minute reading before their first class. Every few feet there was a dish laden with breakfast food of some sort, from bacon to pancakes to Cheeri-Owls. They grabbed seats between the twins and Harry Potter and sat down to eat.

Halfway through one of the twin's friends, Lee Jordan, brushed past her and sat down next to George. She suddenly felt a tickling sensation on her arm. A few girls around her started to shriek. She looked down at her arm. A huge tarantula was slowly climbing up it.

She suddenly noticed that everyone was watching her intently, trying to gauge her reaction. She surprised them all.

She giggled.

Then she started laughing.

"That tickles!"

Fred and George looked at each other, then at Lee. Lee moved to get up, but Morgan stopped him.

"Nah, leave it. It'll be easier to get off if it's on my shoulder."

When Lee removed the spider a few minutes later, Fred cleared his throat.

"Friends, neighbours, and fellow Gryffindors, we are pleased to present the newest member of the New Marauders, Morgan Ylime!"

* * *

Well, how's that for an entrance exam? BTW I got the Cheeri-Owls from the fifth movie, watch closely at the breakfast scenes and you may see them…

Can you guess what tune Morgan picked? I gave you a hint with the way I typed the song…

In the next chapter: The Jedi come! Yay!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Portkey Problems

The Safeworld Network

In this chapter: the Jedi arrive! And Emma, and Gandalf, and Aragorn & co… read on, please!

Chapter 9: Portkey Problems

"That was a bit of a letdown" remarked Morgan as she sat down next to Lillian. They had just had their second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, and were not impressed with the stuttering Professor Quirrell.

"I know…but we have Transfiguration again today," pointed out Lillian. "That should be interesting."

"Mmm,' agreed Morgan, "and we have double potions today. That should be fun."

Morgan could have literally fit her fists into Fred and George's mouths. When they finally closed them they continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Someone call _The Daily Prophet_! This kid thinks potions is gonna be fun!"

Morgan rolled her eyes at them, grabbed an apple off the table, and headed off to Transfiguration.

They met Theodore on the way down to the dungeons, and he walked them the rest of the way down. They took seats in the middle, respecting the invisible line running down the middle of the classroom, but refusing to be separated by it.

Snape started the class by taking attendance. He paused at Harry's name, then finished and began what Morgan guessed was his yearly speech.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed this speech. Theodore raised his eyebrows. Morgan could tell she was going to like this class.

Then Snape gave a pop quiz, or rather a test-Harry-to-see-if-fame-is-really-everything quiz. Harry didn't know most of the answers. Morgan did, but she thought some of the questions were a little unfair. 'I mean, who remembers what you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, anyway?' she asked inwardly.

Harry lost them a point for his 'cheek', and potions progressed, growing steadily worse for the Gryffindors. Snape set them to work making a simple potion to cure boils. Morgan quickly learned that potions was quite similar to cooking, something both she and Lillian were good at. They split up the work evenly, and soon their potion was simmering merrily over the fire as each of them took turns watching it while they waited to add the porcupine quills.

Unfortunately, Neville and Seamus had never been good cooks (Neville's gran wouldn't let him go within 10 feet of a stove) and managed to melt through their cauldron. Their potion was now oozing across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. After telling Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing, Snape rounded on Harry, deducting another point from Gryffindor because Harry didn't tell Neville not to add the quills before taking his cauldron off the fire.

All in all, most of the Gryffindors left the dungeon in low spirits. Morgan, on the other hand, was extremely happy. She had found a class that she was almost certain to get an A in.

Not that that meant she slacked off or anything. Far from it. In fact, the first Saturday of October found her outside of the door of the office of said potions teacher, about to do something no Gryffindor or first year (or any year) had done before.

Knock.

At 6:00 am.

Without a detention.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

Morgan opened the door, suddenly nervous.

"What is it, Miss Ylime?"

"Um, sir, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" His tone was clipped, impatient, but not harsh. Morgan felt her previous confidence return.

"I was wondering if I could use the classroom for a few hours. I wanted to run an experiment, but the common room has carpet and the girls in the dorm would kill me… I kinda need a stone floor and lots of room."

"Anything else?"

"Ummmm…do you have any titanium?"

'_Merlin's beard,'_ thought Snape, _'What is this child going to do?'

* * *

_

"Professor!" Snape straightened up from writing a rather large 'F' on the essay of a student whose initials happened to be LJ, and shook his head.

"She's either succeeded," he muttered, "or I'll be sending her to the hospital wing in a dragon skin bag." With that charming thought in mind he opened his office door and entered his classroom, and was nearly knock flat by a very excited Morgan.

"I did it! I did it! It works! It works!"

"What works?" Snape tried to sound aloof and disinterested, but really he was dying of curiosity.

Morgan led the way over to the table she'd been working at. Strips of metal were carefully labelled and lined up neatly on the table, though many of them sported melted edges or gaping holes. On the floor at one end was Morgan's pewter cauldron, and next to it…

"Is that the Christmas punchbowl?!?"

"Is it? Oh… I just asked Kirkby if he could get me a bowl made entirely out of crystal, and this is what he gave me…"

"Who's Kirkby?"

"A house elf down in the kitchens… that would explain why he asked me too have it back by Christmas…I thought he was joking…Anyway, coming back to the point," she said, switching gears abruptly, adopting the air of a science fair participant presenting her project to the judges, "Neville's mishap at the beginning of the year, while unfortunate, was really quite fascinating, and got me thinking, 'if that mixture can burn through rubber and pewter, what else can it melt?'"

"My first task," she continued, "was to recreate the original formula. I had to tweak it a bit," she held up a very old pair of NIKE Airs, whose bottoms were blocked off with tape, with varying degrees of holes in each square, "But I got it right eventually."

"And the punchbowl?"

"We saw what happened to Seamus' cauldron when they did this by accident. As it was my theory (and hope!) that it would burn through even stronger metals, I couldn't just use iron or steel, either. But I did know that most corrosive agents don't work on crystal, so I transferred the solution to the punchbowl before I put the quills in. And I was right. It didn't burn through the crystal. But…"

"It worked on everything else?"

"Exactly."

"Even the titanium?"

"Even the titanium."

Snape let out a low whistle, a rare sign that he was extremely impressed. "Incredible."

"My thoughts exactly sir. I mean, consider the applications… intelligence agencies, national defence… I bet CSIS would pay thousands for this… Not that I'd sell it to them…"

"Well, Miss Ylime, what do you plan to do now?"

"Go to lunch."

"Come again?"

"Well, Fred, George, and Lee won't be back till two, and I can't do anything until George brings me the vials I asked him to pick up for me, and it's 11:57, so if you don't mind me leaving things here I think I'll go get lunch…Were you planning on coming sir, or would you like me to pick something up for you?"

"No, that's fine. You go though. I doubt anyone's going to touch anything…"

With one last look at her project, Morgan left for the Great Hall. Snape remained staring at it for sometime, lost in thought.

_'The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan? Then she must be the fourth New Marauder member I keep hearing rumours about…No! She couldn't be! Since when would a Marauder get up at 6:00 am to spend their entire Saturday morning doing research for fun?! Since when have the Marauders let in girls?_

_But how else would she know how to get into the kitchens? Why else would they be picking up stuff for her in Hogsmead?' _Snape let this train of thought run around and around inside his mind for awhile, but finally concluded that she must be in the New Marauders.

'_Perhaps she'll be a positive influence on them_,' was his final fleeting thought before he turned and, after throwing a quick protection charm around Morgan's table, returned to his office, and his marking.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in!"

"Hello sir!" Morgan looked around at Snape's office, as if seeing it for the first time. The walls were lined with glass jars, including the wall behind his desk. Each jar contained a different coloured potion, and suspended in some were bits of animals or plants. There was a cupboard in one corner, which probably contained his private stores of potion ingredients, and a chair that looked like it had never been sat in.

"I noticed you weren't in the Great Hall, or maybe you came in after I left…anyways George still hasn't gotten back, and I had a few hours to kill, so I decided to bake some cookies for Kirkby, and that only took half an hour so I made some brownies, and I thought you might like some." Morgan held out a Tupperware container filled with delicious-looking brownies. Snape took one, sniffed it, and took a bite. They _were_ good.

"Did you really make these?"

"_Yeah_." Morgan said this as if it was obvious.

"You made a _house-elf_ cookies? You sure you haven't got that backwards?"

"When somebody does something nice for me, I make them cookies. Or, in your case, brownies. It's a Christie thing."

Snape rose, took another bite and swept out the door into the classroom. Morgan followed, and attempted to touch her project. Her hand bounced back.

"What the…?"

"It's a basic protection spell."

"Cool. Can you teach me?"

The next hour was spent learning, and perfecting the spell until Morgan could support Snape's weight. George arrived right on time and watched in amazement as Morgan and Snape bottled the potion, discussing chemical properties and possible applications as if they were talking about the weather. Snape offered to store them in his private collection, and agreed to allow Morgan to take one bottle for herself.

After quickly bidding Snape "G'day," George left the classroom. Morgan made to follow him, but was stopped by Snape.

"Morgan, this substance you've discovered…it could be rather… _dangerous_ if it were in the wrong hands."

"Sir, if you're referring to the New Marauders… no offence, but do I really strike you as that _**stupid**_?"

"No. No indeed. Good afternoon, Miss Ylime."

* * *

The weeks wore on. Morgan managed to keep up with her homework, and do some extra research on the side. And she was still running experiments.

But tonight, as she carefully laid out a heavy Advanced Transfiguration textbook and two new, unsharpened pencils, she wasn't attempting to brew a potion.

She was trying to make a portkey.

* * *

She wasn't trying to do anything fancy. Just bewitch the pencil to transport her from the empty classroom to her dorm room. It was supposed to be simple. Well, as simple as a spell that comes from a textbook labelled Advanced Transfiguration. A short, direct incantation, followed by a time demotion. A quick, easy first test.

And one, as every scientist knows, that was doomed to fail.

But as she pointed her wand at the first pencil, she wasn't thinking about what might happen if something went wrong. She wasn't thinking about anything but getting the spell and the parameters right.

So when the fist didn't work, she tried again with the second pencil. When that didn't work, she resigned herself to the fact that, tonight at least, it wasn't going to. She was just packing up and preparing to return to the common room when a sudden _hiss_ and a loud **POP!** caught her attention.

For a moment she could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of her. An entire table full of people had appeared before her, eight of them seated, all male, and one girl standing beside them, apparently serving drinks. Now, however, she was standing stock-still, staring at Morgan in shock, as the contents of her pitcher emptied itself into the now over-flowing cup of the blond man seated on her right.

But one's brain has a way of choosing to work again at the oddest of moments, and now Morgan's was working at top speed. The implications of this for time, space, and humanity… she could not even begin to imagine half of the possibilities, but it was probable that she'd broken at least fifty of those rules Hermione was always talking about. And, unfortunately, while this was all still running through her mind, one by one the strangers slowly became aware that something was amiss, beginning with the blond man.

"Sis, the wine's supposed to go into the cup, not my hand…" he said, then looked up at her face, and following the direction of her eyes brought his gaze to rest upon Morgan. They had caught everyone's attention now, and nine pairs of eyes were turned on Morgan, with expressions ranging from curiosity to complete and utter shock.

It was too much for Morgan. She bolted out the room, locked the door, and ran to find the only person she could think of who could help her get out of this mess.

Dumbledore.

* * *

Ooooo, cliffy… 


	10. Chapter 10: Gates and Galaxies

The Safeworld Network

Morgan gets acquainted with the results of her experiment…

Chapter 10: Gates and Galaxies

After about five minutes of running it occurred to Morgan that she didn't actually know where Dumbledore's office was. While she was pondering this, she spotted Professor McGonagall coming down the hall towards her. 'Great, go and get yourself caught,' she thought, and then realized that if anybody knew where to find the headmaster's office, it was the deputy headmistress. McGonagall was just about to reprimand her for breaking curfew, but Morgan cut her off by begging to see Professor Dumbledore.

She was brought to his office and greeted with a cheerful but serious "what seems to be the matter?" Morgan told him everything and, after considering her for a minute, he stood.

"Well, Miss Ylime," he said, "we mustn't keep our guests waiting. Come, lead the way."

Morgan led him back to the classroom. She could hear banging on the door and a strong, elderly voice saying, "Come now, Perigrin! I'm sure she locked the door with good reason."

Dumbledore gave her a strange look, opened the door, and was almost knocked over by Perigrin, who ran into him due to the removal of afore mentioned door. Dumbledore barely seemed to notice, as he was staring at the gray-haired gentleman seated at the end of the table.

"Gandalf?!"

"Dumbledore!?"

* * *

It turned out that Gandalf was a wizard from Middle Earth, and one of Dumbledore's oldest friends. Many years ago our Earth (the Wizarding part, anyways) and Middle Earth were closely connected by a series of gateways and portals, until about 14 years ago. Because Voldemort was growing more powerful by the day and Sauron (evil super-being in M.E.) was gathering forces for an attempt at world domination, The Ministry and the Wizard's Council of Middle Earth decided it wouldn't be pleasant if the two were to join forces, so they closed down the all of the gates except for the one between the Ministry and the House of Elrond, half-elfin.

After explaining this Gandalf introduced all his companions, then he and Dumbledore went into the supply room at the front of the class room to brood over how Morgan had done what she'd done, leaving her alone with the rest of the group who, for the second time that night, were all staring at her.

There were four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, one dwarf, Gimli, and one man, Aragorn, who was apparently the King of Gondor. There were also two elves, siblings apparently, a male, Legolas, and his younger sister, Emma. Morgan looked at them all and opened her mouth to break the awkward silence.

"Um, hi," she said, "um, my name is Morgan and I'm…"

"You're the one who did the freaky magic spell and landed us all here?" supplied Emma.

"Um, yeah…" answered Morgan. What else could she say?

A grin spread across Emma's face.

"Fantastic!"

From that moment, Morgan knew that they were going to be brilliant friends.

* * *

After talking to the group for awhile Morgan suddenly remembered about the second pencil. She turned to mention this to Dumbledore when, with another_ hiss_ and **POP! **two more figures appeared in the already crowded classroom. These men were dressed in flowing brown robes and each had a leather belt at their waist. Attached to these belts were a strange assortment of objects, and each was holding what appeared to be a sort of laser sword. They were standing back-to-back brandishing these weapons in what appeared to be full defensive-mode. They both looked around, confused, and then, sensing there was no imminent threat, deactivated their swords and (sigh What else?) stared at Morgan.

This time at least she was somewhat prepared, and with Dumbledore and Gandalf's help managed to explain to them what had happened and why they were here. They introduce themselves as Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon explained that they were Jedi from Coruscant, that he was a Jedi Knight and that Obi-Wan was his Padawan, or apprentice. Then Dumbledore remarked that all the guests must be tired, and told Morgan to go back to her dorm while he found lodgings for them all.

* * *

Well, well, well…three reviews. Three reviews. All from the same person. THE SAME FLIPPING PERSON! I KNOW THERE ARE AT LEAST TWO OTHER PEOPLE OUT THERE READING THIS!!! _haaaaaaaa……_

So, thank you to the forgetful yet helpful Herald of tzeentch, and to everyone else, please review… I know where you live…

Watch out for Ch 12, coming up soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Special Bonus Chapter 1!

The Safeworld Network

I just couldn't resist…

Special Bonus Chapter#1: The Fellowship's First Night in Hogwarts! 

"This is absolutely fantastic!" Emma exclaimed, jumping onto the couch in the suite the nine of them now shared. It was small but comfortable, with a tiny kitchenette, a living room with a couch, a few chairs, a fireplace, and a large bookcase, and 5 bedrooms off the main room.

"Yeah. Just great. We're trapped in some crazy magic castle because of you're new best friend's crazy experiments. Just fantastic!"

"Come on, lighten up, Legolas," said Aragorn, punching his friend lightly on the arm as he sat down in the chair opposite Legolas'. "It's not everyday you get transported to a magic school in the middle of a world not travelled to by those of Middle Earth in fourteen years!"

"Yeah, this could be fun!' Merry walked in from the kitchen carrying a large sandwich. Pippin and Sam followed, each holding a similar one.

"And the food here is great!" added Pippin, his mouth full.

"Because that's the most important thing in the world, isn't it. Doesn't matter where you are, as long as the food's good," remarked Frodo with good humoured sarcasm. Sam, Pippin, and Merry looked at each other, then at their sandwiches.

"Yep!"

This set everyone laughing, and spirits continued to be high until Gandalf came in and told them all to go to bed.

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Legolas relayed to Emma part of his true concerns.

"We're stuck in a school of people who view elves as short little helpers of Santa or maker's of shoes, dwarves as short little miners who open their homes to poor beautiful girls with evil stepmothers out to get them…"

"Could be worse," Emma put in. "At least their views of wizards and goblins are similar."

"Still, two-feet-high helpers of Santa…" he trailed off. Emma shook her head, then stood up and crossed to the door to her room.

"Well Mr Pessimist, _you_ can choose to be as miserable as you wish. _I_ am determined to make the best of this. Morgan's taking me on a tour first thing tomorrow." Hearing no objection, she opened the door and threw a "good night" behind her as she left the room, closing the door as she went

"Good night." Vaguely Legolas considered getting up, then decided against it. The couch was amazingly comfortable, and besides, someone should keep watch, just in case…

* * *

What do you think, too melodramatic...? 


	12. Chapter 12: Singed Hair and Suffixes

The Jedi and the ME'ers have arrived…Lee dishes out some Marauders' dares, involving wands, lightsabers, and singed hair…His own, of course…

(Conversations in elvish will be marked in _**bold italics**_)

Chapter 12: Singed Hair and Sindarin Suffixes

The next day was Saturday, and Morgan was meeting Emma to take her on a tour of Hogwarts. She found the hidden apartment after a few minutes and knocked softly on the door. A muffled "It's open!" came from within. She opened the door and slipped inside.

Legolas and Aragorn were up, it seemed, as was Emma, who was sitting cross-legged in one of the armchairs. Aragorn was in another, and Legolas was stretched across the couch, his eyes open but seemingly unseeing. Emma jumped up.

"Ready?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure…" Morgan was standing directly in Legolas's line of sight. She waved her hand back and forth. He just stared on, unblinking.

"Right, the tour… Is he drunk?"

Aragorn and Emma looked at each other and laughed.

"Nah, he's just asleep," replied Aragorn. He then barked something in a language that Morgan did not yet understand, though Emma translated it after they left.

"_**Legolas, get your lazy self up!**_" Legolas blinked and muttered something not worth translating.

"_**Mind your language! We have guests here!**_"

Legolas eyed Morgan. "_**Guests that don't speak Sindarin,**_" he pointed out. Then switching to English, "Now go have fun and let me sleep!"

They left and started down to the hall. "Excuse my brother," said Emma, "he's in a mood. He's not exactly…pleased with the whole situation."

"Great. Just what I need to top everything off. An angry elf after me."

"Don't worry. He'll come around. Come on, cheer up. I want to see everything!"

They did a tour of the most used rooms first, before most kids were up. Dumbledore had said that the ME people should keep a low profile, to avoid arousing suspicion (_cough _Malfoy _cough_) until he had decided how best to inform the Ministry. The Jedi were told to change their clothes, lose the gear, and keep their mouths shut.

After the Great Hall they decided to get some food from the kitchens, before heading off to the dungeons. This led to Emma's rather comical first encounter with house elves. (It is interesting to note that, while maintaining there was only a distant connection between their species, Emma became a founding member and activist for SPEW.)

After getting some food and introducing Emma to Kirkby, they headed to the dungeons to check out Morgan's latest experiment.

Emma found it fascinating, and they messed about with it for a bit. Then Snape came out of his office, and after introducing himself to Emma, joined them in messing about for awhile longer. They were just cleaning up after a particularly loud and messy explosion (as it was Emma's first day in Hogwarts, Morgan had decided that this Saturday was a "blow things up" day) when Fred, George, and Lee came back from Hogsmead. Snape excused himself and went back to his office.

"Oi, who's this?" asked Lee, indicating Emma.

"Manners, Lee. This is Emma. She's visiting for a bit. Emma, this is Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan."

"So where are you visiting from?" asked George. Emma looked at Morgan, who said, "You have to promise to keep this a secret. Marauders' oath."

"We promise."

Morgan told them about the events of the following night, and how Dumbledore was keeping it quiet for now.

"Well, well, well… I must say," mused Fred, "besides the ears, you look quite human."

"I'm a hundred and fourteen, I can keep watch while sleeping, and I've never had a cold in my life."

"Wow."

"Exactly. And I won't die unless I get myself killed. Or develop severe depression."

"Double wow."

They stood in silence for a bit, then George asked, "Emma, do you, um, have a surname?"

"Huh?"

"A last name, like Weasley or Jordan, or Ylime or-"

"Baggins," put in Morgan.

"Oh! Well… in Middle Earth only the Hobbits have proper last names… Dwarves and Men introduce themselves as _son of_, as in, George son of…"

"Arthur."

"Right."

"And Elves?"

"Well, _**-ion **_means _son of_ in Sidarin, so it works out to… Thranduilion."

"Emma Thranduilion…rather fitting, really…" said Lee. "I say, let's have a dare!"

"Lee!!!!!!" groaned the twins.

"What? We haven't had one in ages. I won't dare you anyway. It's Morgan I'm thinking of…Emma too, if she's game…"

"Alright, Lee. Hit me," sighed Morgan.

"I'm in, I think…" agreed Emma, with a slight hint of wariness.

Lee's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Emma, I dare you to take one of our wands and try a spell with it. Morgan, I dare you to… nick a Jedi light sword."

"What!?!"

"And use it."

"Lee Jordan, are you out of you flipping mind?"

"You only have to turn it on! We'll have it back to them before they notice… unless you're scared of getting caught…"

"Fine. I'll do it. Emma?"

"Sure. What's that worst that could happen?"

Oh, how very wrong she was.

* * *

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. They're just down this hall."

"Good God Morgan, why are we whispering then?"

"I… I dunno. Just, somehow I think they can hear us…"

"You read way too many books Ylime…"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!" whispered Morgan fiercely. "I'm going in."

She crept down the hall, and put her hand on the doorknob. Turning it slowly, she opened the door and darted inside. On the hearth, next to the fire, lay the hilt of a lightsaber. She grabbed it and left as fast as she could, closing the door behind her.

"I got it. Now let's get out of here."

They ran for it, and didn't stop until they were safe in the Gryffindor common room.

"Now turn it on!" panted Lee, breathless.

"Okay… ummmm…" Morgan turned it over and over, looking for a switch. She found it and flicked it on. Unfortunately she hadn't realised she'd found it, and hadn't had time to warn Lee to get his head out of the way.

His hair was lopsided for weeks.

After Lee had stopped fussing over his hair ("It was your stupid idea Lee!") it was Emma's turn. Morgan handed Emma her wand (12 ¼", maple, curved) and they all stepped back.

"What do I do?"

"Just wave it, I think…" supplied Fred.

"No, that only works when you're looking to buy a wand," put in George.

"Try an easy spell, like… _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"You call that easy?" asked Morgan, then shrugging, she added, "it can't hurt to try…"

They backed away, leaving Emma with a clear line of sight to the nearest table.

"Aim at the glass and say the spell," instructed Fred.

Emma gripped the wand tightly, then with a quick swish and a jerking flick cried, "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!"

She hand moved to fast, and her aim was off. The charm hit the table instead of the glass, sending it and all its contents skyward. It hit the ceiling with a tremendous CRASH of shattering glass, smashing marble and splintering wood, and they all stared at it for a moment. They were soon startled from their awe by Morgan's cry of "Get down!" which sent them all diving for cover.

The dust cleared and they looked up at the mess of the common room.

"What on earth is going on in here?" asked a stern voice from the entrance to the dormitories. It was a voice they knew all to well.

* * *

Hahaha! Cliffhanger! This wasn't actually one to begin with… It was getting too long… 


	13. Chapter 13: Midichlorians&Ministry Gits!

The middle of this chapter is split between two different simultaneous meetings… I'll try not to confuse my readers ;)

_Elvish will be in __**bold italics**__. Some times it will be English, and some times it will be actual elvish (I find the occasional phrase that I like and work in… somewhere along the way Emma will tell Malfoy __**Nostach be Orch gaer**__ and __**Labo vi Orodruin **__(Review for translations!)). If the translation isn't written beside, it's a plot item and will be translated later.

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Midichlorians and Ministry Gits

Professor McGonagall, who had been marking papers in her Head of House chamber, surveyed the wreckage before her with frown.

"Professor, I-" stammered Emma. She was still holding Morgan's wand.

"It's my fault, Professor," said Lee in a subdued voice. "I dared Morgan to borrow a Jedi lightsaber and turn it on, and I dared Emma to try spell…"

"She did it right too," put in Fred, "But she did the wrist movement too quickly and-"

"I missed the glass I was aiming at and hit the table instead. I'm terribly sorry Professor… I didn't know it would go so high so fast…"

Professor McGonagall had remained very quiet up till this point. She considered the five of them for a minute, then spoke.

"You are lucky, Mr Jordan, that you only lost your hair, instead of your head. 20 points from Gryffindor, for your inducement of reckless behaviour. Miss Ylime, 10 points from Gryffindor for the borrowing of weapons from guests without permission. Miss…Emma, 15 points from which ever house you end up in for the destruction of property."

All five heads snapped up sharply at this. "15 points from- but that must mean-"

"And 50 points to Mr Jordan, for the discovery of our new student's abilities."

They stared at her for a minute before the reality of what she'd said began to sink in. Morgan and Emma looked at each other, then high-fived, cheering. Fred and George started laughing. Lee stood stunned, almost unable to believe he'd be _given_ house points.

"Yes, yes, I know that it's very exciting, but we must get you to Dumbledore. He shall have the final say in this manner." Her tone and expression suggested, however, that she doubted he would disagree. McGonagall cast _Repario _over the broken furniture, and in seconds the common room looked as good as new, and they were heading off to see Dumbledore.

As they ascended the revolving staircase, they could hear the sounds of raised voices coming from the office.

"I understand what it is that you are saying, Master Qui-Gon," Dumbledore was saying, "but I think the answer to your problem is _about to walk through the door_."

They stepped inside.

"Good afternoon Minerva. What brings you here?" He beckoned McGonagall over, and they began to talk in lowered voices. Qui-Gon looked furious. Obi-Wan, whom Morgan hadn't noticed at first, looked embarrassed and scared to death.

"Oh, and Morgan," said Dumbledore, looking up suddenly "there's a Padawan who's about to get his head chopped off for losing his weapon… I rather think you may be able to help…"

Qui-Gon looked ready to spit tacks, then looked confused, as Morgan crossed the office and stood in front of Obi-Wan, withdrawing his lightsaber from her robes. Obi-Wan's eye's widened, as did Qui-Gon's.

"Sir, your Padawan didn't lose his lightsaber. He left it by the fire-"

"To dry-" mumbled Obi-Wan

"And I… snatched it. For a dare. It was silly, and for that I apologize. I also apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you or your student." Morgan bowed to Obi-Wan, and presented his lightsaber to him. Then, as a quick afterthought, she bowed to Qui-Gon, too. They both stared at her, stunned. She had focused her attention back on McGonagall and Dumbledore. They had finished their discussion and turned back to Emma.

"Emma, we have decided that, if you wish, you shall attend Hogwarts. However," continued Dumbledore, "you must first obtain your brother's permission. In fact, I think I need to talk to him… Now, Messers Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan, if you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to the others in private…"

Fred, George, and Lee left the room, shooting Morgan and Emma quizzical looks.

**(We shall now be split between Emma and Legolas's discussions with Dumbledore and Morgan's interview with the Jedi, starting with the former)**

"Legolas, it has come to my attention that your sister possesses significant magical talent."

Legolas raised and eyebrow. "How significant?"

"Iblewupthecommonroom," mumbled Emma.

"What?"

"I blew up the Gryffindor common room!"

"_**Rhaich!**_" _(translation: Curses!)_ Legolas shook himself, and then turned back to Dumbledore. "What does this mean?"

"Well, naturally we would love for her to train here. However, I feel part of that decision lies with you."

"If she wishes to, she may."

"That is an excellent decision. However, I must ask your agreement and forgiveness on a small matter of importance."

"Yes?"

"First, Emma, it would make things much simpler if you had a surname we could use. For classroom purposes."

"Thranduilion," said Emma quickly. "My surname is Thranduilion."

"Good. Now, Legolas, what I say is not meant as insult, but the ministry has strict laws about… the possession and use of wands… by… non-wizards."

"You mean half-breeds?"

"Certainly not. That is a filthy common term not to be used at this school. However, for legal purposes, I'm going to have to ask you not to reveal the fact that you are an elf to anyone that you do not explicitly trust."

"Of course."

"Our entry into the school records shall read that you are human, 11 years old, and from the South of Wales. It shall read thus until such times as we have deemed it… appropriate that the ministry may be informed."

Legolas again raised his eyebrows, and let out a low growl.

"I wish you to realise one thing before you begin to yell. The ministry is full of xenophobic gits who won't believe anyone is capable of anything unless the proof is thrust in front of them. If you allow your sister to stay and train with us, she can give them that proof."

"You truly believe that she has that much potential?"

Dumbledore handed him a picture of the common room.

"By the gulls!" breathed Legolas, stunned.

"_**Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan**_" said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"May I?" Legolas indicated the photo.

"Of course," said Dumbledore, handing it over.

**(And now to Morgan and the Jedi)**

"You actually managed to sneak into our rooms, grab my lightsaber, and get out without us even noticing?"

"Apparently. I really am very sorry."

"Not a problem," said Qui-Gon, coming over. "What's that?" he added, concerned. He was pointing to a shallow cut on her neck.

"Oh, just a scratch. Must have been a piece of flying glass."

Qui-Gon came closer and, laying a hand on the cut, said, "I do believe that it was-"

"Ehck" exclaimed Morgan.

"-a piece of flying wood." He held up a bloody splinter. He then produced a silver thing about the size of an iPod and placed the splinter inside. It beeped twice. Qui-Gon's eyes widened.

"Obi-Wan, set your lightsaber to practise strength and give it to Morgan."

Obi-Wan looked confused, but did as he was told.

"Morgan, I want you to clear your mind and block my blows. Concentrate on nothing else, just the saber."

Morgan closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them, they contained a look of such fierce intensity that Obi-Wan was actually scared.

"Ready?" asked Qui-Gon. She nodded.

"Begin."

He began his attack so suddenly and furiously that Morgan was caught slightly off guard. She recovered quickly though, and soon they were caught up in a whirling dance of attacks, parries, and counterattacks.

It seemed like ages to Obi-Wan, but it was really only a few minutes later that they stopped, both deactivating the sabers and bowing to each other.

"Well done Morgan! Well done."

"Thank you sir. I enjoyed it!"

"Would you like to try again some time? Tomorrow, perhaps, or Monday evening?"

"Sure. That'd be great! How about tomorrow evening?"

"What about tomorrow evening?" asked Emma, coming out of the inner office.

"Qui-Gon agreed to teach me to duel!"

"As in sword fighting with lightsabers?"

"Something like that…"

"They have a practise room for that?"

"No idea. We could do it in one of the outbuildings if they don't."

"Can we join you? I'm sure Legolas would appreciate a spar…"

"With who?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"Me."

"Of course you can join us," agreed Qui-Gon, as Dumbledore entered.

"Wonderful. So glad to see you're all getting along so well. Emma, tomorrow McGonagall will take you and Morgan to Diagon Alley to get your things. Morgan, I would recommend stopping by-" he scribbled something on a slip of paper, "while you're there. It's near the ice cream shop. Oh, and ask Kirkby to show you the Come and Go Room tomorrow afternoon. I think that will be all for tonight."

There was a chorus of "Thank you Professor"'s and "Goodnight, Albus"'s from the group, then they all excited the office and went their separate ways.

"Meet me in the Great Hall at 7:30 tomorrow, girls," instructed Professor McGonagall, "We're going to have lots to do if we're going to be back on time."

* * *

The next day dawned crisp and cool. Morgan, Emma, and Professor McGonagall ate a quick breakfast before Floo-ing over to Diagon Alley.

This was Emma's first real experience with the Wizarding World, and she thoroughly enjoyed herself. They bought her list items quickly (and cheaply, it was school supply discount sale time!) and still had time left to explore. McGonagall left the girls free to roam while she went to look into something at the bank. She said they could enter London to, but had to stay downtown, be back by 3:30, and stick together at all times.

They went out through the pub, and stepped on the nearest bus. Morgan still a fair bit of normal money left, but most of it was Canadian, so they got off at the nearest bank and exchanged it. Morgan was determined to show Emma all the touristy sites, as well as Hamley's, but after noticing the strange looks people kept sending them, they stopped at a clothing store first and bought Emma some less conspicuous-looking clothes.

Now clad in jeans, t-shirts and sweaters, they started out to explore. They saw the Tower, and even took the tour that Morgan thought was a ridiculous rip-off but Emma insisted on paying for. They went past Big Ben, and marvelled at the statue of the man who spent nine months under water propping up Winchester Cathedral so it didn't sink. They went to Hamley's, and came out with three chemistry sets and two iPods. Then they went back to Diagon Alley, and checked out the store that Dumbledore had recommended, _Lab Supplies Inc_.

Inside was a colossal amount of supplies for both Muggle and magical experiments. Sulphuric acid and potassium hydroxide stood side by side with aconite and wolfsbane. A case in the back held large chopping knives, but also contained small, diamond-tipped precision scalpels. There were measuring cups in every conceivable language and quantity (3/4 of a shekka, anyone?) and 14 different types of Bunsen burners. There were hotplates and cold plates, scales and balances, anything you could want or need. Morgan didn't know where to begin.

She found a store associate and began asking about voltaic cells and power converters. He was at first taken aback at her age, but her enthusiasm was contagious, and the associate soon was pulling things off the shelves and dragging her around the store. Three quarters of an hour later they walked out, laden with supplies and a frequent buyer's card. Even Emma had been drawn into their craze, and had bought a few blocks of jewellery quality metals for some forging Gimli had agreed to teach her.

They had just enough time to make it back to meet Professor McGonagall, who eyed their purchases, somewhat amused, then they Floo-ed back to Hogwarts. They dumped the stuff in the Gryffindor dormitories (an extra bed had just happened to appear sometime over the course of the morning) and headed out to meet the Jedi.

Once they had found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and Emma had gone and fetched Legolas, Morgan summoned Kirkby (apologizing profusely to him if he'd been busy) and they headed off to find the Room of Requirement.

"It should be around her Miss," said Kirkby after a bit, "You must ask for it for it to appear."

"Huh?"

"State what you require."

"Okaaaaaaaaay… um, we need a place to duel!"

"And some armour," added Legolas, "We don't have any of ours."

"And some suitable obstacles," threw in Qui-Gon, "And a few dummys and targets."

"And a few more weapons," added Obi-Wan and Emma in unison.

They stood, silently looking around for a moment, and then, suddenly, a door appeared in front of them. They opened it and stepped inside.

The room was, to put it bluntly, perfect. It was split down the middle into two separate areas. On one side the walls were lined with racks of swords and daggers, wrist guards, chain mail, and archery supplies. There was a practise circle chalked out on the floor, and a row of targets set at various heights and distances against one wall. On the others side of the room was a rack of blasters and little round metal things, and a twisted metal structure which, on closer inspection, was not in fact metal but rather some form of polycarbonate. The practise area there was defined by a roped-in square.

They stood there staring for a brief moment, then got right at it. Emma and Legolas moved to what was obviously their area, and started a few rounds of sparring and some target practise with throwing daggers. Qui-Gon set Morgan and Obi-Wan up with a standard team exercise, involving them trying to disable the little round metal things as they flew around their heads and shot at them. He split his attention between Morgan and Obi-Wan, and Emma, who was already extremely adept at archery and was pretty good with a sword. After watching her for a moment, Qui-Gon went over and stopped them.

"Can I borrow her for a moment?" he asked Legolas.

"Alright."

He lead her over near the rack of blasters and once again produced the silver object.

"Is there a needle around here anywhere?" he asked. A sewing kit appeared on the rack.

"I'd like to do a simple blood test on you," he said. "It's to test your midichlorian levels."

"My what levels?"

"Midichlorian levels. If you have high levels you are probably Force-sensitive."

"Force sensitive?"

"Able to sense, and most often control, the Force. I'll explain the Force later," he added, seeing her confused expression, "if you'll let me do the test quickly now."

"Uh, okay?" answered Emma, still confused. Qui-Gon took a needle from the sewing kit, and gently pricked the skin at the back of her neck. A small drop of blood landed on the Not-An-iPod. After a few seconds, it beeped twice and Qui-Gon looked down.

"Well, well, well…"

* * *

Yes, another cliffy… We're going to be jumping around a bit now, so hang in there… ;0) 


End file.
